Infinity Godzilla
Infinity Godzilla is the most powerful Godzilla evvveeer (just look at his arm and you’ll understand why). He is a Daikaiju who wants to bring balance to the planet Earth. The page is meant to make a joke kaiju for the idea of Godzilla with the Infinity Gauntlet. History Infinity Godzilla was underneath the Earth for millions of years. He had the idea that Earth’s life was overpopulating, especially with the other Kaiju who live on Earth. It was not making it better when humans were becoming more powerful. Thus, he decided he would do it himself, and grabbed his Gauntlet. His goal: kill off all humans and Kaiju. Infinity Godzilla first gets the power stone. Godzilla Earth attempts to battle him, but Infinity Godzilla uses the power stone to defeat him. He uses his atmoic breath to reach the moon, for he found King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah had the space stone in his possession. When King Ghidorah attacked Godzilla for a slight bit of time, Infinity Godzilla then released an atomic breath bolstered by the power stone, and killed King Ghidorah. The blue cube was there for the taking at the base of the heads, and he smashed it in one hand, then put the space stone on his gauntlet. With the space stone, he teleported off the moon, and back on to Earth. It was midday in Tokyo. When humans found tons of carcasses of giant turtle creatures horribly burnt, which they identified as Kamoebas, they were frightened. They searched through the records, and found a result with a Godzilla wielding a giant golden object. Infinity Godzilla appeared at Mt Everest to retrieve the soul stone. He came with Minilla, since he knew. Sadly, it meant he had to offer Minilla up to attain it. He was able to get the stone, and left. Motgra Leo gathered Kaiju and humans together on Lagos Island. When Infinity Godzilla teleports there, they are ready to battle him. Meanwhile, military forces attacked at the Gauntlet in a fruitless attempt to destroy it. Infinity Godzilla merely absorbed large amounts of the attacks from Kaiju and man alike. This is only a distraction so that the ANEB could be inserted. The Kaiju attempted to remove the Gauntlet, but he yanked the ANEB, and then blasted them off him using an infinity pulse. As he prepared to kill the Kaiju and humans, Mothra Leo gave up the time stone to save them. Then, he sensed that Thanos’s ship was coming. As it entered the atmosphere, Infinity Godzilla blasted an Atomic Breath at the ship, and caused it to crash. Thanos used the Reality stone to try and fight him, but then he realized that Godzilla defies reality. Godzilla slayed Thanos and took the Reality stone. Godzilla teleprots to find Space Godzilla in Tokyo. It was now very late into the night. Space Godzilla then appears from space, and Godzilla shoots him out of the sky. Godzilla plunges his hand into Space Godzilla’s head, and rips the mind stone out of the crest of Space Godzilla. He put this final stone on his gauntlet, and to power surges through him. But he does not have long before Bagan emerges from Mt Fuji. Bagan blasts a plasma beam at Infinity Godzilla from behind. This irritates Godzilla, who turns around, and obliterated Bagan with an Infinity Breath, which also leveled Mt Fuji. He then snaps his fingers. All of the Kaiju and all of the humans disappeared. Godzilla watched the sun rise on a planet with the balance restored. Appearance Infinity Godzilla resembles the 90’s Heisei Era Godzilla, except he has the Infinity Gauntlet. He is also the same height as Godzilla Earth for the heck of it. He has a bulky build; which seemed suitable for a Thanos substitute, plus the Heisei Era Godzilla is the one that comes to mind when one thinks of Godzilla. Personality The personality, while obviously meant to be like Thanos, is also sort of a warped MonsterVerse Godzila personality, that also shares concepts of Godzilla Earth. He wants to kill off all humans and all of the Kaiju, but he does it because he wants to bring balance to Earth’s ecosystem. It obviously parodies the idea of how Thanks wants to bring balance to the Universe. Abilities Atomic breath Like all Godzilla’s he has atomic breath. Infinity breath The Infinity breath is when the atomic breath is powered by the Infinity Stones. It can kill and incinerate any object that comes in contact. Nuclear pulse Like the Heisei Era Godzilla, he has the nuclear pulse. Infinity pulse Nuclear pulse powered by the Infinity Stones. Physical resilience Even if attacks manage to make it past the effects of the Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Godzilla is able to endure many attacks. Absorption and projection Infinity Godzilla is able to absorb and project energy like any Godzilla, but he can also absorb blasted attacks into his gauntlet, and release them back at his enemies. All the Infinity Stone’s abilities He obviously uses the stones’ power. Regeneration and healing Infinity Godzilla, along with Godzilla’s already excellent regeneration, is able to heal himself using the infinity stones. Strength Duh Amphibiousness Duh Flight Infinity Godzilla, like the Showa Era Godzilla In Godzilla vs Hedorah, was able to fly with his atomic breath. Infinity Gauntlet fingersnap When he snaps his fingers with the Infinity Gauntlet, all the humans and Kaiju cease to exist. Trivia * This is a joke Kaiju. * I was also making this Godzilla variation because of the fact that there’s ones like Ultimate Godzilla, Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla, and Mega Godzilla. It was also meant to joke about the memes for Godzilla with the Infinity Gauntlet. * I couldn’t seem to draw a good design for him, so I decided to borrow an image on the web. * Did you expect this based on the name? * Despite the fact that he is marvel themed, he does not have any coralation with he other marvel Kaiju I’ve done. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Godzilla variations Category:Marvel themed Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:Daikaiju Category:Joke Kaiju